It will be appreciated that many types of protective helmets are used across many different industries. For example, hard hats are universally worn by those working at a construction site, as well as by those who operate heavy industrial equipment, etc. Athletes who participate in various sports, such as baseball and football, also wear helmets for protection, and the helmet is one of the most critical pieces of equipment for a professional race car driver. Helmets are also used in many military settings. One of the most commonly used protective helmets in contemporary society is the motorcycle helmet. Most motorcycle riders wear helmets in the interests of safety, as well as due to state and local laws and regulations requiring them.
As is well known, Bluetooth® is an industrial specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth provides a way to connect and exchange information between devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, personal computers, printers, GPS receivers, digital cameras and video game consoles over a secure, globally unlicensed short-range radio frequency. One of the most common applications of Bluetooth is for wireless control of and communication between a mobile phone and a hands-free headset that allows the transfer of sound data between the two devices.
While many Bluetooth headsets are presently available to consumers, these headsets (which generally mount on the user's ear) are generally of little utility to motorcycle riders who wear helmets while they ride. Various attempts have been made to enable the use of Bluetooth headsets in conjunction with motorcycle helmets, but these approaches have required either the use of a mounting clamp, or the use of an adhesive external adapter. Neither of these solutions are particularly easy to implement, sometimes requiring involved installation and/or maintenance procedures.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.